School Day in Powder Point
School Day in Powder Point is the 1st episode of Season 1 that first premiered on January 31, 1999. Plot In the morning, Stewie hit the alarm clock, and then woke up, and put on her glasses. Then she brushed her teeth, got dressed, brushed her hair, and then she ran to Scooter's room to wake her up. "Scooter! Scooter!" said Stewie, shaking Scooter. "Wake up! It's time to start the day!" Scooter is still sleeping while drooling. Stewie groaned, and pulled out a horn in her pocket. So, she blew it loud, but nothing happened. Stewie had an idea, she could use a bullhorn to wake Scooter up. "Wake up, Scooter!" said Stewie, yelling on a bullhorn. Scooter woke up, and said, "Woah!" Stewie realized that Scooter is awake. "I bet you're excited about today." said Stewie. Scooter's eyes are crusty, so she rubbed the crust off her eyes. "What is today, Stewie?" Scooter asked, exhaustedly. "Today is our first day of school." said Stewie. "School? Already?" said Scooter, sticking her tongue out while making raspberry noises with it. "But why?" "Because, Scooter, you're 16, and I'm 15." said Stewie. "And we'll both go to school together." "I know what you mean, Stewie." said Scooter. "But I wanna sleep some more." "You can't!" said Stewie. "You have to do things you want to do in the morning first." Scooter let out a sigh, sarcastically, and said, "Fine, I'll do it." Scooter used the restroom first, and then took a shower, got dressed, brushed and blow dried her hair, put on her hat, and brushed her teeth. "I'm ready." said Scooter. "Follow me, Scooter." said Stewie. "To the kitchen!" Stewie and Scooter went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. "Whatcha got for breakfast, Stewie?" Scooter asked. "Kelpo." said Stewie. "I don't get it." said Scooter. "What the hell is Kelpo?" "Kelpo is some type of a cereal brand." said Stewie. Stewie poured some Kelpo on the bowl. One for herself and one for Scooter. Then, she poured some milk. "Here you go, Scooter." said Stewie, handing Scooter a bowl of Kelpo. "Thank you." said Scooter. Scooter and Stewie ate Kelpo and Scooter burped really loud. She and Stewie laugh. "Okay, Stewie." said Scooter. "That's enough. Let's go to school." Stewie is really excited about going to school. Stewie looked outside the window, and realized that there was a Prius in the front yard. "That's odd. I didn't know you had a car, Scooter." said Stewie. "Yep. I have a car." said Scooter. "And I'm driving. You take the passenger seat." "Okay." Stewie replied. Scooter and Stewie run outside with their backpacks and purses on, Scooter takes the driver's seat, and Stewie takes the passenger seat. Scooter starts the car and she drives. "I can't believe it, Scooter!" said Stewie, excited. "We're finally going to school together so we don't have to take the bus." "Of course we are, Stewie." said Scooter. Stewie said rapidly, "We need to do our work, have lunch, and do lots of other things! Doesn't that sound great, Scooter?" "I guess so." said Scooter. "Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" said Stewie, hugging Scooter's stomach. The car drives around the street and Stewie was still hugging Scooter's stomach. "Stewie, let go of me! I'm trying to drive!" said Scooter. "What? I love hugs." said Stewie. "I know you do, but not while I'm driving." said Scooter. Stewie lets go of Scooter while she waits patiently and Scooter drives. "Are we there yet?" Stewie asked. "No, Stewie." said Scooter. "We're almost there." Stewie waited patiently again. "Are we there now, Scooter?" Stewie asked again. "Nuh-uh." said Scooter. Stewie waits patiently. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" said Stewie, rapidly. "Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah." said Scooter. "Yes, we're there. And you don't have to keep saying that." "Finally." said Stewie. Stewie hugged Scooter's stomach again. Scooter pats Stewie's back. Scooter said, "I got to go talk to my friends." said Scooter. "See ya." Scooter holds her hand up to give Stewie a high five. Stewie does so, and Scooter walks away. Stewie stood there, when she saw an orange crazy haired girl, with bushy eyebrows, different colored eyeshadow on each eye, a yellow shirt on with a black 'X' on it, and a pink tutu with rainbow pants. "Hey, girl. Come here." the girl said. "Okay. Be right there." said Stewie. Stewie ran to the girl, and the girl said, "You might wanna help us with some stuff around here, girl." "Sure, I'll help you." said Stewie. Stewie helped the girl with her bags and all that stuff. "Thanks for helping me." said the girl. "What's your name?" "Stewie." said Stewie. "What is your name?" The girl said, "My name's Xandra, and this is Xolo." Xolo said, "Hi, Stewie." "By the way, can you walk with me?" Stewie asked. "Sure." said Xandra. "I would do anything for you, Stewie." Stewie and Xandra walked together, and Stewie made a new friend. "So, who's your best friend, and why?" said Xandra. "Scooter is my best friend, because I like her and I work for her." said Stewie. "Where do you and that Scooter girl work?" Xandra asked. "At Papa's Donuteria." Stewie answered. "Oh." said Xandra. "I get it." Stewie laughed and said, "Me too, Xandra." Xandra was laughing too. "What do you say? Wanna be my buddy?" said Xandra. "Sure." said Stewie. "You'll be my 2nd best friend." Stewie gave Xandra a hug. "I'm glad you'd say that." said Xandra. "Hey! Wait for me!" said Xolo, running to Xandra and Stewie. "Xolo, come here!" Stewie shouted. "I'm trying, Stewie! I'm trying!" said Xolo. "Well try harder!" Stewie shouted. Xolo ran to Xandra and Stewie and stopped. "Phew, that was close." said Xolo, panting. "Well, walk with us, Xolo." said Xandra. "The bell's gonna ring in 20 minutes from now." "Okay, Xandra." said Xolo, in disappointment. Stewie, Xandra, and Xolo walked with each other and talked to each other while going inside the school building. Xandra shows Stewie around the hallway. "Wow!" said Xandra. "Check out these cool lockers!" Stewie looked and said, "Neato." Stewie points to a locker with Donuteria stickers on it. "I want that one!" she said. "Okay." said Xandra. "But you gotta have a lock." Stewie gets out a lock from her pocket, and puts a few her stuff inside the locker, and locks it with a lock. The bell rings. "Oh. I got to go." said Xandra. "See ya!" "Bye, Xandra!" said Stewie, waving. Scooter walks up to Stewie. "What are you doing?" she said. "I walked to a girl named Xandra, and her twin brother, Xolo." said Stewie. "Oh." said Scooter. "Well don't you walk with them, Stewie. Come on." Scooter grabs Stewie's hand by pulling her while walking to class. It turns out that Roy is the teacher at school. "Roy?" said Stewie. "Yes, it's me." said Roy. "I'm your teacher now." "Oh." said Stewie. "We got to sit down, Stewie." said Scooter, sarcastically. "Why?" Stewie asked. "Because Roy said so." said Scooter. "Come on." Scooter pulls Stewie while walking. Stewie doesn't know where to sit. "Uh, where do I sit?" said Stewie, nervously. "I sit right here." said Scooter. Scooter sits on the desk that is crooked, and Stewie thinks again. "Roy, can I sit next to Scooter please?" Stewie asked, raising her hand. "Sure, Stewie." said Roy. "Take a seat." Stewie takes a desk with Donuteria stickers on it next to Scooter. Sarge Fan walks in the classroom, and said, "Hi, Roy. How are ya?" "Hey, Sarge Fan. Glad you can make it." said Roy. "Hey, Sargey Fan!" Scooter shouted. "Hey, Scooter!" Sarge Fan shouted. Scooter points to a desk in front of her, and said, "Sargey Fan. Sit over here." Sarge Fan looked at Roy, and asked, "Hey, Roy, can I take this seat Scooter is pointing?" "Sure, Sarge Fan." said Roy. "I'm sure Papa Louie wouldn't mind." Sarge Fan sits on a desk in front of Scooter. Scooter and Sarge Fan high fived each other. Stewie realized that Sarge Fan came in the classroom. "Hi, Sarge Fan." she said. "Oh, hi, Stewie." said Sarge Fan. Stewie and Sarge Fan hugged each other, and Stewie returned to her seat. Radlynn came in the classroom. "Hi, Roy." said Radlynn. "Hi, Radlynn." said Roy. "Hi, girl. What's your name?" said Radlynn. "I'm Stewie, and this is Scooter." said Stewie. "Hi." said Scooter. "I'm Radlynn." said Radlynn. "I'm a fan of radishes." "Oh, really?" said Sarge Fan. "Well, I'm a fan of onions myself." Scooter tapped on Radlynn's shoulder, and said, "Hey, is it okay if I called you Raddy Lynn?" "Yes." said Radlynn. "I would like that." Prudence and Cooper came in the classroom. "Hi, Stewie." said Prudence. "Oh, hi, Prudence." said Stewie. "Hi, Cooper." "Hi." said Cooper. Cooper sat in front of Stewie, and Prudence sat behind Stewie. A girl, wearing a white dress with purple lines and pants on, walked in the classroom. "Hi, girl." said the girl, sitting in the back of the class. "Hi." said Stewie, nervously. "What's your name?" said the girl. "My name's Stewella Jillian Jewels." said Stewie. "But everyone calls me Stewie." "Stewella?" said the girl. "I like that name." "Me too." said Stewie. "What's your name?" The girl said, "My name's Penny." "Cool." said Stewie. "Can I call you Ella?" Penny asked. "Sure thing, Penny." said Stewie. "Stewie, what are you doing?" said Scooter, whispering. "Talking to Penny." said Stewie. "That's not what you're supposed to do!" said Scooter. "We're supposed to be quiet, and you're supposed to be looking at the teacher." "But Roy's our teacher!" said Stewie. "I know!" said Scooter. The bell rang. "Alright, class. Settle down." said Roy. "As a reminder, you have to..." Scooter cleared her throat. While Roy is still talking, Scooter said, "What the hell are you doing, Stewie?" Stewie was drawing a picture of her and Scooter holding hands and writes 'Best Friends Forever' on the bottom. "Drawing a picture of you and me being best friends." said Stewie. "Woah there." said Radlynn. "We have to listen to Roy, you guys." As Roy is still talking, Stewie messes around with her phone. Scooter plugs in her earbuds, and she puts them under her shirt by hanging them. Stewie doesn't hang her earbuds on her shirt, she likes to wrap them on her phone until later. The bell rang, and Scooter pulls Stewie again. "What were you thinking, Stewie?" said Scooter. "You were supposed to listen to Roy!" "I was, but I was drawing a picture of you and me, and I messed around with my phone." Scooter grunted angrily, and said, "You were not supposed to do that, Stewie." Stewie saw Xandra and Xolo again. "Hi, Stewie!" said Xandra, waving at Stewie. "Hi, Xandra!" said Stewie, waving at Xandra. Stewie pulled Scooter to see Xandra and Xolo. "Hi, Stewie." said Xolo. "Hi there, Xolo." said Stewie. "Who are those orange haired idiots?" said Scooter. "They're not idiots, Scooter. They're my friends." said Stewie. Scooter rolled her eyes, and tries to walk away, but Stewie pulled her. "Scooter, I'd like you to meet Xandra and Xolo." said Stewie. "Hi." said Scooter, nervously. "Hi, Scooter." said Xandra. "Hey, is it okay if I called you Xandy?" said Scooter. "Sure thing." said Xandra. "Where to next, Scooter?" said Stewie. "We have... aquarium class next." said Scooter. "Come on." Scooter pulls Stewie again. "Bye, Xandra! Bye, Xolo!" said Stewie. Captain Cori is the aquarium teacher in this classroom. Scooter and Stewie made it there on time. "Wait for me, you guys!" said Sarge Fan, running. "Wait for me!" Sarge Fan ran over Scooter and Stewie by knocking them over. "Woah, Sargey Fan!" said Scooter. "Watch where the hell you're going." Scooter and Stewie stood up. Captain Cori said, "Alright, what are your names?" "I'm Stewie." said Stewie, giggling. "And I'm Scooter." said Scooter. Scooter found a rolling chair from Captain Cori's desk. "That's my chair." said Captain Cori. "No, it's not." said Scooter. "This is." She points to the chair on Captain Cori's desk. Scooter sits backwards on the rolling chair. Captain Cori said, "Aw, whatever." Cooper said, "Wait for us!" Stewie saw Cooper and Prudence, and gave them a hug. "I'm so glad you guys are here." she said. Then Stewie sees another girl with pigtails, and a yellow shirt tied to the bottom. Stewie walked to her, and said, "Hi, I'm Stewie." The girl said, "Hi, Stewie. I'm Utah." Stewie giggled and smiled at Utah. Another girl walked in. "Hi, girl." said Stewie. "My name's Stewie." The blonde and brown spotted haired girl said, "My name's Nevada." "Hi, Nevada." said Stewie. "Hi, Utah." "Oh, wow, Sargey Fan." said Scooter. "Look at these dolphins, they're adorable." "I see them, Scooter." said Sarge Fan. The dolphins swam around the water, and Scooter laughed. Stewie lifted her glasses, and stared at Scooter and Sarge Fan having fun with each other. She said on her mind, "Oh, my God. Scooter and Sarge Fan are having fun with each other." Scooter laughed, and Sarge Fan laughed too. Captain Cori walked to Scooter and Sarge Fan, and said, "Hey, are you guys together or what?" "No." said Scooter. "We're best friends." "Yeah." said Sarge Fan. "Oh, I get it." said Captain Cori. "So you guys are best friends, huh?" "Yes, Captain." said Scooter. Captain Cori was confused that she talked to Scooter and Sarge Fan about them being best friends. Stewie yelled, "Hey! I thought I was best friends with Scooter, not Sarge Fan!" Captain Cori gasped, and said, "Stewie! Don't you act so angry at me." "I am angry!" said Stewie. "You think I like standing here alone?!" Scooter gasped. Sarge Fan said, "What the hell was that for, Stewie?" "I don't know." said Stewie. "I just wanted Scooter to be best friends with me, not you!" Sarge Fan gasped, and said, "Why are you so mean?" Stewie gasped, and said, "Oh, my God! I didn't mean it that way." "Stewie!" Scooter yelled. "Look what you did to Sargey Fan! You made him cry!" Sarge Fan started crying, and Scooter hugged him. She looked away from Stewie. "But, Scooter, I.." said Stewie. "No, Stewie." said Scooter. "Go away." Stewie walked outside the hall, sat down, and started crying by putting her head down. Scooter gasped, and said, "Captain, can you comfort Sargey Fan for me? I gotta get to Stewie." "Sure, Scooter." said Captain Cori. "Whatever." Scooter ran out the door, and Captain Cori hugged Sarge Fan. Scooter walked up to Stewie, and said, "Uh, hey, Stewie. I just came to apologize." But Stewie said, "No, you yelled at me and told me to go away." "Look, Stewie, I didn't mean to." said Scooter. "And I'm gonna apologize right now." Stewie stopped crying, and wiped her tears. "Go ahead, Scooter." she said. "Apologize whenever you want." Scooter takes a deep breath, and starts to apologize. "Stewie, I'm sorry I yelled at you." she said. "It's okay, Scooter." said Stewie, smiling. Stewie hugged Scooter's stomach. Scooter laughed, and said, "Okay." Scooter patted Stewie's back. Stewie started laughing too. Scooter and Stewie walked back inside the classroom. "Captain, I'm sorry I got angry with you." said Stewie, apologizing to Captain Cori. "Oh, it's alright, Stewie." said Captain Cori. Stewie gave Captain Cori a hug. The bell rang, and everyone left Captain Cori's aquarium class except for Scooter and Stewie because Stewie is still talking to Captain Cori. "I won't do it again, Captain." said Stewie. "I promise." "I know, I know." said Captain Cori. Scooter cleared her throat, and said, "Stewie, come on." Scooter pulls Stewie back outside the hallway. "Where next, Scooter?" said Stewie. "Science." said Scooter. "Oh." said Stewie. So Scooter and Stewie went inside the classroom. Professor Fitz is the science teacher for this class. Stewie and Scooter sit in the table where it's almost crooked. Xandra and Xolo came in this class. "Hi, Stewie." said Xandra. "Hi, Xandra." said Stewie. "Hi, Xolo." "Hi, Stewie." said Xolo. "Hi, Xandy." said Scooter. "Hi, Xolo." "Hi, Scooter." said Xandra, winking at Scooter. Xandra and Xolo sat with Scooter and Stewie in the crooked table. "Hey, mister." said Stewie. "What's your name?" "Me? Well, my name's Professor Fitz." said Professor Fitz. "Woah, woah, woah, wait." said Scooter. "I know you. You're that scientist from my hometown, Starlight City." "I am." said Professor Fitz. "But now I'm your science teacher." "Okay, Professor." said Scooter, winking at Professor Fitz. The gothic girl came in this classroom. "Hi, Professor." the girl said. "Hi, missy." said Professor Fitz. "Come on in to my classroom." The girl looked at Stewie, "HI." said Stewie, looking at the girl back. "Oh, hi." said the gothic girl. "I'm Stewie." said Stewie. The girl shaked Stewie's hand, and said, "Nice to meet you, Stewie. I'm Willow." "It's nice to meet you too, Willow." said Stewie. Willow returned to her seat, and waved at Stewie. "Wow, Stewie." said Xandra. "It looks like Willow likes you." "She does, Xandra." said Stewie. "And I met her just now." "Woah!" said Scooter. "You have got to be kidding me." Stewie wasn't kidding. "Hey, Willow!" said Xandra. "What's your favorite holiday?" "My favorite holiday is Halloween." said Willow. Suddenly, a strange man came to the classroom. His clothes were all black. And he was frowning. "Ugh!" said Stewie. "Who the hell is that?!" "I'm Pain," the man said. "My favorite color is black. I want EVERYTHING black! Wait! The desks are all the same color, beige! I wanted a black desk! I wish I could paint it!" "Excuse me?" asked Roy. "Don't you dare paint your desk. If you do, I will send you to Papa Louie's office. These desks came from the Powder Point Unified School District, not from your house. Go have a seat." As Pain went to his seat, he had to sit by Willow. Pain hates Willow. Pain hates girls. He wished girls never existed. He said, "The worst subject is P.E.! The teacher always says that we need to get our blood flowing! Ewww! I don't want my blood flowing!" "If your blood wouldn't flow, you would die, Pain," Willow said. "Your ''face ''needs to die!" said Pain. Pain also was in Roy's class. But Roy's students were not Pain's friends. His friends were in Quinn's class. "Okay, class," started Roy, "today we will be doing math. Stewie, what is 99 +..." Roy didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, because Pain started yelling, "I HATE MATH! IF WE HAVE CALCULATORS IN THIS CLASSROOM, WHY DO WE HAVE TO LEARN MATH?!" Scooter scolded Pain, and said, "Woah, sir, calm down." Sarge Fan growled. "I don't like that man, Sargey Fan!" said Scooter, holding Sarge Fan's head while Sarge Fan holds her stomach. Pain hates everyone in Roy's class. "Stewie, what is 99 + 1?" Roy asked. "100." said Stewie. Scooter clapped her hands. Stewie took a bow. Pain crossed his arms and shook his head. Roy said, "Pain, I'm going to give you a SUPER hard one! What is the square root of 176?" "It's 123456789012!" said Pain. He threw his math book at Roy. "Incorrect!" Roy yelled. "And why would you throw your math book at me? Strike 1! 2 more, and you will get detention!" He wrote Pain's strikes on his chalkboard. Penny raised her hand and said, "It's 13.2664991614." "Roy said, WOW! That is correct, Penny, how did you know that?!" "Well," said Penny, "I usually study square roots in my math book that I do my homework on at home. "Now, before school ends," said Roy, "I'd like you to write our class rules in your journals. Get out your journals and start writing." When time was up, Roy looked at the journals. Pain was worried that Papa Louie might send him to Dirk School. Pain says that Dirk School is for misbehaving students, and he calls the school "Dork School". Pain didn't want Roy to see his work. His work was EXTREMELY sloppy and hard to read. But Roy read it anyway. He put a sticky note on the front cover of his journal and wrote "DO OVER" on the page. Then he said, "There will be no homework today," "YAY!" the students cheered. "Except for the ones who have "DO OVER" written on their papers," Roy continued. Pain was scared to show his mother the "DO OVER" homework. "Come on, Stewie. It's time that you and me will have a conversation in the hall while going for a walk." said Scooter, pulling Stewie. Scooter opened the door while grabbing Stewie's hand by pulling her. Scooter and Stewie walked around the hall so they can talk to each other. "You know, you were so smart, Stewie." said Scooter. "I didn't know 99 + 1 was 100!" "It is." said Stewie. "And I know all the answers." Stewie giggled. Scooter wraps her arm on her stomach, puts her hand on her chin, and said, "Hmm, well, let's see here." Stewie drank a bottle of water, swishes it around her mouth, and spits it out back in the bottle. "Want some, Scooter?" she said. "No thanks." said Scooter. "I had Dr. Cherry. It's my favorite soda." "Oh, cool." said Stewie. "The only juice I like is Cran-Grape. It's my favorite juice of all time." "Eww!" said Scooter. "I don't like Cran-Grape. The only juices I like are orange and cranberry." "And some stupid guy named Pain wanted to get sent to Dirk School." said Stewie. "Dirk School?" said Scooter. "What the hell is Dirk School?" "Dirk School is a school where nobody behaves." said Stewie. "Oh." said Scooter. "I think you're right about that, Stewie." "But instead, stupid Pain calls it Dork School." said Stewie. "What? Dork School?" said Scooter, starting to laugh. "That's the funniest thing to call a misbehaving school." Scooter and Stewie laughed and gave each other a high five. "So, anyways, Scooter," said Stewie. "If anybody misbehaves, they get sent to Dork School." "I know." said Scooter. "I mean, it seems to you that everyone was misbehaving, but Pain is always misbehaving." "Yeah, Scooter." said Stewie. "Like, really." Scooter pulled out a Dr. Cherry from her pocket, and starts drinking it. Stewie started drinking water. Scooter burped. She and Stewie start laughing again. The next day, 3 new classmates came. "Who are y'all?" asked Stewie. They said their names were Austin, Perri, and LePete. They also said that yesterday, Austin was sick, Perri had a cough, and LePete had a sore leg. Professor Fitz then said that they would be doing a static electricity project in science class. Each student was given round balloons, salt, pepper, and plates. Professor Fitz then gave the directions: Blow up balloon and tie knot at end. Pour small mounds of salt and pepper onto plate. Use fingers to combine the two. Rub balloon on head of hair. Hold balloon over top of plate. As the students all started blowing up their balloons, Pain said, "NO STATIC ELECTRICITY! IT SHOCKS AND I COULD DIE!" Austin groaned. "Static electricity won't kill you," said Professor Fitz. "It's alright, keep blowing," Roy told Austin. "Haha! You're Austin The Kangaroo!" said Pain. "I wish I could pop your balloon!" Pain had pins in his pockets. He pulled out a pin. And he tried to pop Austin's balloon. Pain didn't get the chance to pop Austin's balloon, because as he was about to pop it, Roy came to him and said, "Strike 1 for today for trying to pop Austin's balloon!" He wrote his strikes on the chalkboard. Pain then went to his seat so that he can refuse to do the project. He had a bag of chips in his bag. He took it out and ate some chips until Roy caught him. He gave him a 2nd strike. If he gets 1 more strike, he will get sent to Papa Louie's office. Pain had nothing to do, so he punched Austin in the nose, and Austin started crying. Roy gave Pain his 3rd strike and he had to go to Papa Louie's office. Plus, Roy had to take Austin to the nurse. Austin had to go to the hospital for surgery because his nose was just too severe. Pain knew Papa Louie was going to send him to Dirk School. This evening, Stewie is so excited to see The Trashmen on TV while Scooter crosses her arms and looks angry. "I'm so excited to see The Trashmen on TV!" said Stewie, excitedly. "Ugh. Trashmen." said Scooter. "I really don't wanna see that." Scooter changed the channel, and Stewie said, "Don't change the channel, Scooter! I wanna hear Surfin' Bird!" Stewie grabs the remote and changes it to The Trashmen. Scooter grunts angrily. "No Trashmen, Stewie!" she said. "I hate that!" Stewie waits for Surfin' Bird to play. "Now it's time for Surfin' Bird by The Trashmen." said the TV announcer. Scooter groaned angrily. "Yay! My favorite song of all time!" said Stewie, excitedly. Surfin' Bird by The Trashmen plays on the TV, and Stewie sang and danced along with it while Scooter sits there hanging her head in shame. The episode ends. Characters * Stewie Jewels * Scooter * Xandra * Xolo * Roy * Sarge Fan * Radlynn * Prudence * Cooper * Penny * Captain Cori * Utah * Nevada * Professor Fitz * Willow * Pain * Austin * Perri * LePete * Papa Louie * Pain's Mother * Pain's Father * Quinn (mentioned) Trivia * This is the only episode that Quinn's name is mentioned. * This is the first episode Surfin' Bird by The Trashmen is released. * This is the first time Scooter burps. Category:Episodes Category:Papa's TV Showeria